Hind
| introduced = Update 9.6 | notes = | users = Elite Lancer Executioner Dok Thul }} The Hind is a Grineer rifle used by their Elite Lancers. It fires five-round bursts while maintaining a low recoil allowing all rounds fired to land very close to one another. It is renowned for both its medium-range accuracy and reasonably high level of slashing damage. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage. Advantages: *High damage compared to other rifles. **Very high base damage per burst. *High damage – effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh. *Large magazine size; supports 13 bursts per magazine by default. *Comes with a Polarity. *Highest number of shots per burst out of all burst-fire type weapons. *Low recoil. *Good accuracy for a burst weapon, even at long range. Disadvantages: *Ineffective against armor and shields by default; requires upgrades in modding to be effective. *Noticeable muzzle climb per burst, reducing long range performance. *Burst-fire can be uncomfortable to use for many players and is less effective against groups or weak enemies without upgrades. *Burst-fire punishes missed shots more than fully or semi-automatic fire. See notes below. *Linearly less efficient – sometimes a target may only die with six bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. Tips *New players who prefer burst fire but cannot afford this weapon's heavy building cost should stick with the Burston until they have enough resources. *The Hind is made significantly better against enemy groups with the addition of Shred or Metal Auger. *Because it does primarily Slash damage, Elemental damage in the form of Corrosive and Magnetic are recommended for fighting the Grineer or the Corpus with this weapon, unless actively going for headshots. *Stabilizer effectively reduces the recoil on every burst giving it more pin point precision over long distances or for better headshots. **If one does not have Stabilizer or does not wish to install the Mod, a better alternative is moving the mouse down to combat the recoil when firing. Notes *This weapon was introduced in . *Due to burst fire, FPS lag will affect the speed of shooting, if only slightly. *Mods that affect fire rate will also affect the burst rate, making the hind very deadly with mods that increase the firerate, and even more so with the addition of punch through. *Elite Lancers have the ability to fire the weapon as fast as players can with near maximum firerate mods on. Coupled with decent slash damage and a 10% status, these Lancers are notorious for constantly inflicting players with slash procs that strip away their health even while their shields are up. Trivia *The Hind is one of the Grineer weapons to be showcased in the Chemical Lab. *The Hind is sometimes jokingly called 'The Baguette' by players due to the distinctive shape and color of the barrel. *The Hind's magazine is a small helical magazine that is inserted under the barrel. *The Hind probably gets its name from the NATO reporting name for the famous Mil Mi-24 helicopter gunship/troop transport. Other probable sources of the weapon's name include; **A lesser known aircraft, the Hawker Hind, is a pre-WWII British propeller driven bomber. **The Golden Hind, Captain Sir Francis Drake's privateer galleon. **A lunar crater named Hind. *Prior to its introduction Elite Lancers used Burstons as placeholders. *The Hind is one of the few Grineer weapons that are not focused on damage, and instead focused mostly on . This makes them the least effective gun unit in the Grineer at taking down shields and punching through armor, while being better equipped against the Infested or Corpus enemies with shields down. *For a very long time, the Hind was considered a low end burst fire weapon due to problems with the burst rate; Elite Lancers could fire it extremely quickly while players had to maximize their firerate in order to do so. changed the mechanics of burst fire weapons, allowing firerate to affect the burst rate. Media WHzBfng.jpg Hind1.png 2013-08-18_00001.jpg|Hind is affected only by 2 color settings. 2013-08-16_00002.jpg Hind_v2.png Hind_v2.5.png Hind_craft-requirement.png Hind_appearance-menu.png Tenno Reinforcements - Hind Warframe HIND (Baguette gun) Gameplay Review. Warframe hind Warframe ♠ 9.6 - Hind First Look Hind Returns From The Grave! (Burst Fire Fixed)| (speed trigger and shred) Patch History }} See also *Burston, an earlier, Tenno-made battle rifle. *Elite Lancers, the Grineer unit that uses this weapon. de:Hind fr:Hind